dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pui Pui
| Date of death=May 7th, 774 Age| Race=Bune-jin }} Pui Pui or Pocus is a minion of Babidi, called a Majin, the guardian of level one in Babidi's Spaceship which housed Majin Buu's cocoon. Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi mutilates Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu when the warrior tries to escape. During the fight on Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock, scissors, and paper match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking the entire time. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he isn't convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Voon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now because Zoon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth's. However, Vegeta had trained under 450 times Earth's normal gravity, and this results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can't admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui later makes a cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT as they escape from hell, although he is quickly killed by Goten. In what is most likely an animation error, they have the "under Babidi's control" M crest on their bodies in these scenes. Voice Actors * Japanese: Tomohisa Asō * Ocean Group: Ted Cole * FUNimation: Mike McFarland * Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) Trivia * In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). * He makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's attacks named "Pui Pui nice shot". Babidi kicks the enemy up in the air and then summons Pui Pui, who unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. Babidi then says "Nice shot." * His head/facial structure resembles that of Frieza's third form. *In the anime his home planet is called Voon, but in Buu's Fury for the GBA, it is called Planet Zoon. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin